


I Know You

by inky_link



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, alternative title: convincing henry jekyll to jack off, hyde being naughty, pent up romantic feelings, pent up sexual attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_link/pseuds/inky_link
Summary: Hyde knows more about Jekyll than Jekyll would like to admit.





	1. trust me

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea how to do summaries ew.  
> So, this was fun. Wrote most of it on my phone notes without a beta reader so if there are mistakes pls lemme know so I can fix them.

“Let me out or I will break out.”

That had become Hyde’s favourite phrase for the evening, throwing what can only be described as a tantrum at being refused his turn of the real world. Jekyll placed a hand to his temple, soothing the long coming headache, hard to relieve when the source of the headache was coming from inside his head. Hyde had become used to routine; the evenings were his to do as he pleased, and he liked it that way. But this night stood in the way of his fun, at Jekyll’s refusal to allow him out with another pitiful excuse. Pitiful excuses, he may add, that were downright lies. Things like ‘I have paperwork to do’, or ‘I’m busy with research’. Ever changing excuses that he was beginning to get sick of. “I know it should be your night, but I simply have too much to do.” Jekyll knew he couldn’t be reasoned with, how could one even begin to try. Still, he was in control, for the most part, and he was trying to put his foot down. Hyde’s spirit fell heavy on Jekyll’s shoulders, leaning on them lazily and puffing in temper. “You always have _simply too much to do_ ,” Hyde mocked Jekyll’s tone immaturely, something that had become a trademark of the Hyde tantrums recently, much to Jekyll’s irritation. “Night after night with excuses from you as if I don’t know what your real reason is. And I will reiterate; if you do not let me out, I will break out.”

Jekyll huffed a little, “Don’t be so silly, the real reason is the reason I have given you.” The words had barely fallen from his mouth before they had angered Hyde. You can only lie to yourself so much before you begin to crack. The smaller man pushed himself up from the doctor’s shoulders, pushing Jekyll forward in the process. Jekyll turned away from his blank papers to face the menacing spirit, just about reaching breaking point. “Is it really so difficult for you to just be quiet, you petulant little prat?!” Words as sharp as blades hit Hyde and with powerful anger, a power that neither could not explain, Hyde had pulled Jekyll up by the collar and up against the wall. Faces inches away, arched noses nearly touching, sweat beginning to bead down Jekyll’s face in fear. “You never look at the man in the mirror,” he almost sang, voice dripping in hatred, “Because you’re so afraid of what you’ll see.”

“What on earth are you babbling about now? I don’t have time for this tonight.”

Hyde sneered a little harder, as it seems he was going to have to try a little harder to hammer his point into the doctor’s thick skull before he understood. “It’s simply because you don’t want to acknowledge what you know is the truth. You can deny me as much as you’d like, but I’m always going to be a valid part of you.” Trailing a finger across the contours of Jekyll’s face, Hyde’s expression softened slightly. Once his finger reached Jekyll’s chin, he snatched his hand back and held him at the collar once more. “That man in the mirror is not just you, that man in the mirror is me.”

“Would you cut it out with your bloody poetic nonsense and just tell me what’s got you in such a foul mood?” And of course, the good doctor Jekyll has to ruin everything. “Ugh, fine.” Hyde released his grip and allowed Jekyll to find room away from the walls of his bedroom. “My point being that I am all the feelings you don’t want to admit you have, but that doesn’t make me any less valid. I _deserve_ to be freed, we had a deal.”

“I know but, Hyde, please understand that some nights I need myself here. It’s not about ignoring you, I just- “

“You just what? Are being incredibly selfish? Are denying not only me but yourself? As if I don’t know what the problem is, as if I don’t know you. Again, the man in the mirror, Jekyll. There are no secrets between us.”

It seemed the message had finally gotten through, as Jekyll’s brows knit themselves closer together and his eyes dropped from the gaze of his alter ego.  “Hyde...” he tried to speak, a great shame taking over him. Of course, he would try to explain his way out of this, he couldn’t admit to Hyde his true feelings, even if he already knew them. To actually say it aloud meant actually admitting it, and Jekyll wasn’t ready for that. Jekyll brought his hand to head, resting it on his brow bone, hiding himself. He felt a cold grip on his wrist as Hyde moved his hand to catch his eyes once more. “You can’t hide anything from me, Henry. I know exactly what kind of unholy thoughts pass through that genius mind of yours. And you have no one to blame anymore, because here I am.”

Jekyll feigned a smile, for as insufferable as Hyde could be, he wasn’t often wrong. He couldn’t deny the type of daydreams he had, and he could only blame Hyde so much for it. “You are supposed to be my unholy thoughts, the very thing that stops this. And now, after all this time, it looks like this has been a failed experiment. All for nothing.” Jekyll’s head fell back into his hands in bitter defeat. In this moment of vulnerability, he began to regret the moment he questioned the duality of mankind. The moment could’ve eaten him into a night of drunken depression before the cold hand of his alter ego struck his cheek and brought him back into the room, yelling in shock.

“Don’t be fucking stupid. The reason you haven’t stopped having those images pass through your mind is because it makes you no less of a good man to have them.”

“Hyde, what are you…” The spirit shook his head, cutting Jekyll off. He turned his back in a huff, “Shut up a second, I’m not done.” He began pacing around, piecing his words together properly before trying to explain. He often found when he just spluttered out whatever he was thinking, his point was missed, and this time he needed Jekyll to understand. Hyde once again faced the tired doctor, dramatically placing his hands on his hips. “How you feel isn’t sinful, he feels the same way, so why not just go for it? Why, for once in your dry, pathetic life, can’t you just go and get what you want?”

Jekyll stood up, rushing towards the door saying, “You don’t understand, Hyde.” His doppelganger quickly sandwiched himself between the man and the door, he was not going to allow Jekyll to run away from this anymore. Not when what he wanted was so close by. It was practically in his hands, all he need do is grab it. Hyde slammed his fist over the door, almost angry enough to scream. “You are not running from me anymore.” Hyde snarled, tempers beginning to rise, sick of being ignored. “Maybe I don’t understand, maybe I don’t get why you’re so up your own arse about being a respectable gentleman, but I am not wrong here Henry, stop denying how you feel about him.”

He knew what was going to happen, whether he liked it or not, Hyde was demanding of him to admit his true feelings. “Why is it so hard to just be honest with yourself?” Hyde’s nerves were running thin, waiting for his answer. Jekyll just stood staring at him, as if maybe by chance Hyde would drop it and let Jekyll continue working. But Hyde was never more persistent. He knew how to take what he wanted, and, in that moment, he wanted nothing else, and by all his power he was going to get it. “Why do you want me to be honest with myself? What good comes of telling myself something I try to forget every day.”

Not the answer he wanted, but they were getting closer. Hyde dropped his first from the door at seeing the doctor loosen his posture, he was close to his breakthrough, he knew the doctor wouldn’t run anymore. “You can’t live like this. You can’t keep me here like this. Not when you’re so close.”

Words nearly came to him, but as soon as Jekyll almost had the courage to admit himself, shame struck him frozen. He couldn’t admit it, he just couldn’t do it. “What would he think of me?” Jekyll allowed himself to fall back into his chair, head feeling light, hands growing cold in the night. He felt tears rising, desperately trying to push them down. Crying wouldn’t help, but it didn’t stop the tears falling anyway. Head thrown into his hands, Jekyll began to sob quietly. The night was rough, rougher than he wanted, this isn’t what he planned but it’s what had to happen. A familiar cold hand came and pushed Jekyll’s hand away from his face. Similarly, to before, without temper, with softened expression, Hyde caught Jekyll’s attention. His thumb smoothed Jekyll’s tears from his cheek, soothing the doctor into a calmness he had barely felt from Hyde. “He has a passion for you that I have only seen mirrored by your passion for discovery,” Hyde spoke in a small voice, “I have never been more certain that love exists there, Henry.” Jekyll’s eyes shone in the night time candles, his tears still glistening in the flickering lights. Hyde was nasty, almost villainous at times, but his words were the most beautiful thing Jekyll had ever heard. A real smile took over the doctor’s lips as a comfort he had not felt in months took over him.  Hyde smiled, letting out a quiet, breathy giggle. “You look tired.”

“Hm, thank you.” Jekyll replied sarcastically, daftly smiling. It was true, however, that the period of days staying up thinking too much had affected Jekyll more than he’d like to admit. His eyes were beginning to darken, his posture beginning to worsen. “Yes, this evening has certainly taken it out of me. But, if you still want your turn with the night, I’m more than happy to oblige.” Hyde was quiet for a moment before responding “No,” bluntly. Jekyll sat up quickly with a puzzled look on his face. “What?! You’re turning me down after all that fuss?”

The pair shared a laugh before Hyde took Jekyll’s hand, trying his very best to be sincere. He didn’t have a lot of practise with this. “This body needs rest, and you have a lot to think about. I think just for one night I will be the charitable one.” Jekyll could hardly believe it. If he were being honest, neither could Hyde. Jekyll had no idea that this kind of humility existed in Hyde, but he supposed as he thought a little more on it that, yes, despite his temper and usually nasty nature, Hyde had many dimensions to him. Dimensions that maybe he had not discovered yet. It seemed after all those years, the experiment was not a failure. It was merely still in progress.

“Thank you, Edward.”


	2. trust yourself

“Erm... Henry? Hello?”

The waving of a hand brought Jekyll’s attention back to the room, where his best friend and long-time business partner, Robert Lanyon, was huffing in annoyance. Oh dear, Jekyll had begun daydreaming again, and he had a suspicion that he’d missed something Lanyon had wanted him to listen to. He sat up, embarrassed, trying to straighten himself out whilst apologising profusely to the tanned doctor. “Please, forgive me, I am not all here today it seems.” Jekyll chuckled nervously, trying to bring a less tense atmosphere into the room again. His day dreaming must have intrigued Lanyon, as his eyebrow had arched, and he continued his questioning stare. “Yes, you are very spaced this afternoon. What’s got you so lost in thought?” Lanyon eyed Jekyll up and down questioningly, swirling his wine around in his glass before sipping. Jekyll didn’t even remember what his mind flew away with, pointless thoughts about pointless things he supposed.

“It’s nothing really, probably just stress from preparing the exhibition.”

 _‘You’re an excellent liar, but it’s too bad you can’t convince yourself.’_ The voice from the back of his mind called out to him and Jekyll had noticeably stiffened, alarming his friend further. _Hyde, please..._ He just wanted freedom from this, for the afternoon at the very least. _‘We’ve had this out, Jekyll. Now or never, stop denying yourself.’_ Jekyll took small sips from his glass, trying desperately not to give Lanyon any more reasons to worry. _Hyde, I can’t, not now..._ Jekyll felt his stomach flip as the sensation of cold hands crept up on him, grabbing his shoulders roughly. He tried his best to not react but a shivered made its way up Jekyll’s spine. _Please Hyde..._

_‘Either you do it, or I will.’_

_No_ , he absolutely could not allow that.

“Henry? Are you okay? You sure are spaced out today. Have you been getting enough rest?” Lanyon placed his glass down and leaned over into his friend’s space, looking over him concerned. Jekyll knew he was going to have to find an excuse and quickly. Lanyon never truly believed his excuses, he knew the doctor too well to fall for any of them, but he still never pried for any more information than he was given, which Jekyll was very thankful for. As Hyde kept pressing Jekyll for a confession, he felt himself comes to wits end. Either make up another pathetic excuse that he already knows won’t convince Lanyon or come clean about his years of pent up emotion and romantic and sexual feelings towards him. Neither really seemed to make Jekyll feel better. “Oh, yes I am fine. I beg your pardon, I suppose maybe I am a little spaced out.”

Lanyon placed his hand over Jekyll’s, growing more concerned by the second. “I don’t want to appear overbearing here Henry, but are you sure you’re fine? You seem very tense, more so than you normally would be.” Lanyon stared into Jekyll’s eyes like he may never see him again and Jekyll felt a great guilt build inside of him. Hyde was right. All this time he was right, and keeping these feelings hidden away is robbing himself the relationship he really wants with Lanyon. Staring into the tanned man’s eyes, he feels tears well up. “Oh my,” he sighs as he catches the tears beginning to fall, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m such a mess today...”

“Are you alright? Please tell me, Henry.” Lanyon’s grip on Jekyll’s hand grew tighter, “I only want to help you.” He let go momentarily to pull a cloth hanky from his sleeve, wiping Jekyll’s teary cheeks. The contact had broken as quickly as it had begun, but the feeling of Lanyon’s fingers gently brushing against his cheeks still made Jekyll shiver. He wouldn’t allow himself to enjoy the sensation before guilt took over him once more. The cold grip tightened on his shoulders, once again reminding the doctor that Hyde would not leave until he got what he wanted. He sighed, tears welling up again. “Robert, I’ve been lying to you, and myself, for years and I feel the emotion of it all crushing me, I feel suffocated by it.” Jekyll had no fight left, he allowed tears to run freely down his cheeks.

Lanyon reached out and placed a comforting hand on Jekyll’s shoulder. “What do you mean? Lying to me about what?” Jekyll’s face fell into his hands as he began to cry, years of ignored emotions crashing into him, hitting him like a truck of bricks. “I did something years ago that changed my life, something I did to try and rid myself of this feeling only amplified it and I’ve never, ever been truthful about any of it.”

“Henry, please, I don’t follow.”

“I never wanted to admit this. But the longer I keep it in, the more it hurts. I love you, Robert. I love you with all my heart and I’ve never felt this way for anyone.”

“Henry...” Lanyon grabbed Jekyll’s chin, bringing their gazes together. They must’ve stared into each other’s eyes for hours, neither could find the right words it seemed. Lanyon smiled with a sigh before bringing his mouth to Jekyll’s, kissing him gently before pulling away and saying, “I love you too, Henry Jekyll.”

* * *

 

“What are you loitering behind me for?” Jekyll halted his work with a frustrated huff, Hyde’s presence behind him beginning to grow annoying. He turned to face the smaller man, catching him staring deeply at him with his arms crossed. If he knew Hyde, and he knew him well, Jekyll would have guessed that he’d been stood like that waiting for Jekyll to notice for a long while. Hyde had the kind of look on his face that a bratty teenager would have when being scolded. Jekyll’s brow raised questioningly as Hyde continued to stare at him. “I am very, very busy. So please, just for once, tell me what you want.”

“You are such an idiot,” Hyde started, “you had Lanyon right in your palm and all you two did was a tiny, pathetic kiss!” Jekyll’s face became rosy at the reminder that he and Lanyon had shared that kind of intimacy earlier that very same day. He wasn’t used to it, not yet at least, being able to finally call Lanyon his and act upon urges he’d kept inside for so long. Hyde wasn’t even used to it, but he was liking it. That was until the pair had said their goodbyes and things had not escalated to the level he was expecting. Kissing was the bow on the gift box, you remove that part first, so you can access the rest of the present easier.

Although thoughts had crossed his mind, Jekyll had never experienced intimacy with another. He barely knew intimacy with himself, as that activity was virtually impossible when his darker subconscious had a louder voice than he did. The idea of trying to get that far with Lanyon that quickly just made him feel dizzy. “Hyde, you can’t assume we’d go that far after one conversation?”

“You two have been making goo-goo eyes at each other for years, I thought you’d want to make up for lost time.”

Jekyll’s face became red from ear to ear, he couldn’t handle that type of intimacy, not right now. His heart would beat so hard, nearly escaping his chest when he thought about the kiss. He wouldn’t handle anything more at this level. Hyde’s posture dropped, becoming less tense and rigid seeing Jekyll flustering. He sighed and sat himself on Jekyll’s desk. “Why’re you so scared? It’s not like our body hasn’t experienced sex before.” _Yes, no thanks to you_. Jekyll shrugged off the thought, not doubting at all that Hyde heard it. He tried to piece together the right way to explain it to Hyde, knowing he wouldn’t really understand the importance of etiquette in these situations.

“It’s not that I’m afraid. I trust Robert, more so than I trust myself. I just can’t give into these urges just yet. We only started this relationship today, it’s too soon to ask for that.”

“Whereas I would usually disagree, I understand that you’re too prim and proper for the way I do things. So, okay, I get that.”

“Thank you, Hyde.”

“But I don’t understand why you still don’t give into yourself.” Hyde cut off the doctor sharply, his tone pointed, slightly aggressive. This was turning into another situation where Hyde would be willing to fight for what he wants. The smaller man circled the doctor like a vulture watching its prey, finding his stance behind him and placing his hands tightly on his shoulders. Hyde brought himself close to Jekyll while snaking his right hand down Jekyll’s arm, gently resting it on top of Jekyll’s hand.

“You don’t need Lanyon to indulge these pleasures, you can do it for yourself.” Jekyll gasped, realising what Hyde was hinting at causing him to fluster, his face becoming red hot.

“Surely you don’t mean...” Jekyll began sweating, the thought of indulging himself in such a way, it felt so dirty, so unlike himself. But he couldn’t deny the sudden surge of heat running through his entire body. Hyde’s hand guided his own from the arm of his chair to his upper leg. “I like joking around as much as the next man, Henry. But right now, I am dead serious.”

Jekyll exhaled deeply, as if automatically his hands reached south and began unbuttoning his trousers. Other than the sound of his clothes ruffling and his own breath, Jekyll could hear Hyde taking small gasps over his shoulder. Maybe it was because he expected more of a fight, more denial, but watching Jekyll take his suggestion and actually indulge himself shocked Hyde. Getting him to actually enjoy himself, something he’d never seen him do. He never knew it could be so attractive.

Soon enough the good doctor had gotten himself as far as pulling his erection out of his trousers, but he seemed too scared to go any further. Hyde nearly laughed, it was slightly pathetic that a man of their age had little to no experience in pleasuring himself. Sure, he knew what he was doing, it’s not as if he’d never done it before, but Jekyll was just so awkward about it. With a smirk, Hyde’s hand found Jekyll’s once more, guiding him to wrap his hand around his member and slowly move until he found a steady rhythm.

Hyde’s hand helped him, moving the way he knew their body enjoyed, squeezing when he knew he liked it just to see if Jekyll liked it. And the strings of breathy moans didn’t sound like complaints to Hyde. Not until Jekyll’s free hand grabbed Hyde’s arm, stopping their motion completely. Hyde didn’t have time to question before he heard a small whine from his frustrated partner. “I can’t, I can’t do this...”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“I’m so desperate, I want to say his name, I can’t stop myself from thinking of him... I feel so disgusting.” Hyde felt every bit of desperation in Jekyll’s voice, he felt it as if it were dripping into his own soul. But there was never a more determined soul than Edward Hyde, and he would not be proven wrong by guilt and shame. Not anymore. His grip tightened ever so slightly, enough to make the doctor gasp, and began moving again. Jekyll couldn’t help but moan, he was trying to deny this pleasure, but Hyde knew what to do, what made him feel good. “H-Hyde, please, I...!”

“Think about him,” Hyde spoke flatly, “think of him in my place, with his hands over yours.” The more he spoke, the less tense Jekyll was. It seemed the only way to shut his damn brain up is to speak over it until he has no choice but to listen. “Imagine his hands all over you, the way you’ve done so for years, imagine all the ways he can finally touch you!”

“Ahh... Edward...”

“No, don’t say my name.”

“Robert...”

_That’s it._

It didn’t take long after his coaxing, Jekyll finally came nearly screaming out Lanyon’s name. His body laid weakly in his chair, hair laying wet against his forehead with sweat. Out of breath, exhausted. Jekyll had never had such a powerful orgasm, although he’d not had many to compare, it left him spent. Ready to retire for the day, Jekyll weakly left his chair to clean himself up, Hyde smirking behind him as his presence left Jekyll, high on pride for once again getting Jekyll to give into his selfish desires. What harm could it do, it only involved himself, why would it be a bad thing. A victory for Hyde didn’t necessarily mean a loss for Jekyll, not when he knew his walls were falling down and eventually he would have to face his own problems instead of hiding them behind the problems of others. It seemed easier his way, but Hyde’s way was, although he hesitated to admit, the right way. Perhaps soon he and Lanyon would talk about it.

Maybe soon.


End file.
